Avatar Field
by Black Jackal
Summary: Spoilerific As haseo battles the various avatars, he will witness a peak into their own lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all .hack fans, welcome to another of my fanfics. This is based on something that I read. When an epitaph-user summons his or her avatar they summon avatar space which is a realm of the users emotion and memories and when more then one field is present, the users might see into the others memories and emotions. However the real ting that made me start this is seeing the scenes in .hack GU vol. 2 before, during, and after the fight with Innus. And that is were I will start. This is from Haseo's POV, however Atoli's memories are her POV**

Avatar Space

Chapter 1

The Mirage of Deceit

"Come on…Come on…I'm right here…SKEITH!!!" The power flowed into me like it always has, Skeith's power. The avatar field had been set. I'll save you, Atoli.

"_I want you to look at me, look at me Haseo. Because, no one ever looks at me." _Atoli. I could see her coming. _CLASH!!!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Don't hang out with her. She's just some anti-social emo reject." Why are they saying mean things like that behind my back. Please stop saying mean things. "They say that she was raised in the wild by some wolves." Stop it, it's not true._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Atoli. Stop this." I tried to get through to her, but she won't stop.

"_Everyone, everyone, EVERYONE!!!"_ _CLASH!!!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_How could you fail!" I don't know, I don't know. Please dad, I tried so hard. I did. "Didn't your teachers tell you what happens if you fail!" They did, they did. Please. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. "You will do better then this next time." I will, I promise I will. "And take off those cloths. Girls are not to be noticed." Never…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Atoli, will you just let all these people become lost ones!"

"_Like Shino, just like Shino?"_

"Stop it!" I don't want to lose anyone anymore. Not Alkaid, not Matsu, not Hiiragi, not anyone, and not you. "Are you all right with this Atoli!" _CLASH!!!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Atoli, it's okay." All I wanted to be is useful to him. He's so loud, so open, so honest, but he said those things. "I think your useful Atoli, I do." Thank you, thank you, thank you Sakaki…_

_-------------------------------------------------_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Atoli, I'll save you right now!" _CLASH!!!_

**PROTECT BREAK**

**Well what do you think. Send me your reviews, as well as suggestions for my other fic AI LIFE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here to grace you with a new chapter. Please review! Remember that this is Haseo's pov, except for anything in lines as those will be Kuhn's pov.**

Avatar Space

Chapter 2

The Propagation

"Why are you all…GETTING IN MY WAY!!!" Everyone, they keep getting in my way. _Ping_ "SKEITH!!!"

"Come to me, My Magus!" The avatar field was set. You won't stop me Kuhn. "I will teach you, just how monstrous avatars are, Haseo."

"Monsters, this puppet thing, avatars, monsters. They are nothing more then power, power I will use as I please." _Clash!!!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we doing here?" _I want to show you a game. _"What is it with boys and games." _Hey, there are girls who play games too. Just come over here. _"If you say so." _Don't worry, I bet you'll like to, Mai._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Haseo. Can you really call these monsters power? Look at yourself." I am the terror of death no more then ever. And if you don't believe me I will make you believe.

"I am Haseo, The Terror of Death. Stop getting in my way Kuhn, I will take you down. Like I will Endrance, like I will Tri-Edge." _Clash!!!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chosen Hopeless Nothingness. Like this." _Yes, exactly like that. You're a quick learner. Interesting keywords. I will show you a grand adventure Mai. _"I still don't see anything special, Tomonari. It's just a game only on the internet." _Just a game. No, its way more then just a game._

-------------_------------------_-----------------------------------------------------_---------------------------_------------------

"Come on, come on, come on, come on. You're weak Kuhn." _Uagh…_What the?_...UAGH…_Huh?_ AHH!!!_ AHH!!!

"Haseo?" Kuhn run!

_The beast roared_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tomonari! Tomonari! Wake up please." _Tears…Mai…………………._

**Well, we all know the outcome. Kuhn will save himself with propagation. Still, this battle is very epic. The next chapter with be the one with yata and the profit, and since all I have seen is the seen in Japanese and I don't know Japanese, if anyone can send me a subb of the scene before, during, and after, it will be greatly appreciated. Please review!**


End file.
